


The One Who Waits

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-27
Updated: 2002-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex learns patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Waits

**Author's Note:**

> More like a warning, really- don't expect much. This belated entry for the Bradbury title challenge 

## The One Who Waits

by BlueJade

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/silentfire>

* * *

is my first attempt at Smallville fic. Too short to beta, so all mistakes are my own. The title got stuck in my head and when I sat down to do something about it, this is what happened. 

Feedback: does a writer good- bluejade@partlycloudy.com 

* * *

Lex is used to getting exactly what he wants when he wants it. One of the advantages of being the son of a billionaire is never having to wait for anything, an entire lifetime of instant gratification. Between having an army of servants and lackeys at his beck and call, and his own commanding personality, Lex has never needed to be patient. 

Patience is a way of life for him now. It is an ability necessary for survival, developed shortly after the advent of Clark. The word makes Lex snicker, for it _was_ rather like a religious experience when Clark entered his life. The beautiful, earnest, contradictory boy, who ensconced himself in Lex's life more deeply than he'd believed possible, had been a walking temptation. The circumstances had called for Lex to be patient, and he had been trained from an early age to believe that failure was not an option. So eventually his patience paid off and Clark was his. 

But only partly. Lex is acutely aware that there is something missing. He looks down at Clark's sleeping form and wonders how someone so nave and wholesome can become such an adept liar. Lex had never been fooled by Clark's excuses for his involvement in the mysterious occurrences in Smallville. But their increased intimacy has given Clark more reason to tell lies, and Lex is having a harder time spotting them. 

And the more Clark lies, the more Lex wonders what he lies about. More than that, he desperately wants to know what can possibly make Clark feel that he has to keep secrets from Lex. He looks down at Clark as he sleeps after their lovemaking and _knows_ that the boy will behis undoing. For he doesn't call Clark on the lying, and he no longer pressures Clark for the truth. It is the ultimate test of patience, and Lex is determined not to fail. 

But each day that passes without any revelations makes Lex more doubtful of Clark's trust in him. He needs that trust, as much as he needs to feel Clark's body around him, in him. As much as he needs the oxygen he breathes. Lex can be patient, but the more time that passes pushes him closer to becoming what everyone already believes he is. 

Everyone but Clark, his savior, his chance at redemption. Without him, Lex is lost, and he's already starting to feel the inexorable pull of his destiny. Lex is sure that Clark's continuing deception will eventually destroy them, and he can't bear the thought. 

So he waits. Waits for Clark's confession, waits for the trust that will make him whole. 

Lex knows he will wait forever for Clark to tell him the truth. He just doesn't know if it will be enough to save him when it comes. 


End file.
